


End of Summer

by orphan_account



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: High School, Lesbian Character, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The girls got back home but with their memories replaced but some things don't add up for them. Also they reunite with their past lives and people while they go through the last year of high school.
Kudos: 3





	End of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what I'm doing in lockdown, also Rachel has her hand

It is the end of summer and Gretchen got ready to move on from the Dawn of Eve experiment to focus on other important things that she had planned .

She sat at her desk looking at a computer which basically lit up the dark room, the computer screen read all the girls names; Shelby Goodkind, Nora Reid, Rachel Reid, Dot Campbell, Toni shalifoe, Martha Blackburn, Leah Rilke, Fatin Jadmani and (lihn) Jeanette Dao. Gretchen had predictions about how the experiment was going to go and this was never one of them, letting one of them die out there was basically her worst nightmare 

it was quiet in the office till the footsteps of Thom came up behind her. "Thom what do you want now" Gretchen said annoyed, still looking at the screen

"just making sure that you're already to send them back" Thom stopped and said

"what did I already say"

"that yeah your ready to do this" Thom repeated 

"then what are you waiting for" Gretchen said truing her head as Thom nodded his head and walked back out and then she changed the computer to Twilight of Adam. 

•••••••••• 

The girls were back on the plane getting ready to land. To the girls the get away trip went to fast and felt almost like a dream to some of them. 

Leah was sitting at the back of the plane with Fatin sleeping beside her, with her book in her arms. Leah remembered getting on this plane and just thinking that she'd be there for a weekend, kinda annoyed that her parents lied to her but glad that she was able to actually make a friend. 

Leah remembered who was on the plane when going to the place and where they were sitting but she swear to God that they was someone else there, that wasn't here now before she could continue thinking the pilot started speaking, waking up Fatin in the process

•••••••••••• 

the girls all got taxis home. Shelby was staring out the window thinking about how her family will see her now as 'burn it down' by daughter was playing in the background in the cozy taxi

Shelby arrived at her house scared of what she'll see. The car stop and Shelby looked out the window and sees her mother and both of her siblings standing there with big smiles on their faces. Her dad wasn't there and she kinda felt disappointed but the smiles her mother and siblings putted her at ease at bit

when she got out of the car her mother engulfed her in a hug before she even got her bag out "I missed you, you know that" her mother said as she returned the hug

"yeah I know, missed you too"

Her mother let go of her so that she could get her bag from the boot as Shelby said hey to her siblings. The taxi then drove off as they entered the house and as Shelby got ready to meet her dad again

Shelby walked in after her siblings, letting her mother close the door behind her. She walked down the hallway to the kitchen step by step worrying if her dad will still talk and look at her differently

she got into the kitchen as her siblings sat down at the table

"hey sweetie, your mother put on some food because, you know it was a long drive and all" Dave said leaning on his elbows on the table. Jobeth left her daughter's bag in the hall as she walked into kitchen

"yeah it was long but it was alright" Shelby said looking for any sign that her father still disapproved of her but there was nothing

"well how was it" Jobeth said as she fiddled with food in the pan with a wooden spoon

"what" Shelby questioned

"the trip of course"

"yeah it was great and I would love to talk about it more but I would like to unpack my things and also call a person if that's alright" 

"I'm guessing that person is Andrew"

"lucky guess" Shelby said knowing that she was right

"then yeah you can go but just be down here by the time this food is ready, you hear me" Dave said

" yeah I hear you" Shelby said as she left getting her bag and taking it up stairs to her room

•••••••••• 

Rachel and Nora was sitting in the taxi and it was very quiet till Rachel decided to speak

"you know something" Rachel said turning to Nora

"huh" Nora said as she turned to her

"I kinda miss being there it was nice being-" Rachel continued but Nora was caught up in her own thoughts

ʜᴏᴡ ᴅɪᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴍɪss ɪᴛ ᴡᴇ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʟɪᴛᴇʀᴀʟʟʏ ɪɴ ʜᴇʟʟ, ᴡᴀɪᴛ-

"ᴀɴᴅ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴅ ᴏғ sᴜᴍᴍᴇʀ ᴡᴇ'ʟʟ ᴏʙᴠɪᴏᴜsʟʏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ sᴇɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴜʏs ʙᴀᴄᴋ ʜᴏᴍᴇ sᴏ ɪ'ᴠᴇ ɢᴏᴛ ᴀ ᴘʟᴀɴ ᴛᴏ ᴡɪᴘᴇᴅ ᴏʀ ᴛᴏ ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴍᴇᴍᴏʀɪᴇs ᴏғ ᴇᴠᴇʀ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ" ɢʀᴇᴛᴄʜᴇɴ sᴀɪᴅ ᴇxᴘʟᴀɪɴɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ɴᴏʀᴀ

Nora got snapped out of her thoughts by Rachel shaking her arm

"hey you okay, you look like your going to start crying"

"uh yeah I'm good, what were you saying"

"never mind, we're here now anyway" Rachel said getting out of the car

They both got out from the car and got their bags from the boot and then the car drove away. They walked up to the door getting ready to be hugged by their parents

Angela Reid opened up the door and shouted into the house "they're back, James" then she hugged both Nora and Rachel tightly

"so how was it" Angela said no longer hugging them as James came to the door

"it was good actually" Rachel said as James hugged her

"and how was it for you, Nora" Angela asked as James hugged her then

"yeah um it was great just glad to be back now"

Then they all got into the house and chatted for awhile till is was after dinner and then Rachel and Nora got to their rooms and unpacked.

Nora was in her room finding it hard to breath as her suitcase was left open ᴛʜɪs ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴɪɴɢ ʀɪɢʜᴛ, ɪ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ᴅᴏ ᴛʜɪs

she thought getting her 'work phone' from her pocket and phoned Gretchen 

"Gretchen Klein can't come to the phone right now, this number has temporarily deactivated"

"come on" Nora muttered to herself as she let the phone drop to the floor and she sat down on the floor at the end of her bed with her knees up to her chest and just cried into her arms

•••••••••• 

Dot was in the taxi listening to the music in the taxi which she asked to put on which was 'the resistance' by Skillet. She thought about going home which was weird because her dad wasn't going to be there and she still got to live in her house alone which she thought was cool of them

Dot also had something else on her mind, Mateo, she told Fatin that she would jump him as soon as she saw him and that was exactly what she was going to do.

Dot got out and got her bag and then went into her house and the first thing she saw was a picture of her dad, form when she was younger

"fuck man, I miss you" Dot said not realizing it would hit this hard. Dot then throw her bag on the floor as she got her phone out and phoned Mateo, to invite him over and luckily he wasn't working that day

Dot opened the door as she welcomed Mateo and as soon as she closed the door she literally through herself at him locking lips with him. It felt so good to actually do it and as Mateo wrapped his arms around her waist

she stop kissing him when she started to loose her breath "so do you want to take this to the bedroom" Dot asked with a smirk

"yeah I would like that" Mateo said as she led him to her bedroom. 

••••••••• 

Fatin arrived at her house with her bag in her hand facing the door, then she knock it to then face her father

"hey, your back, how was it"

"it was good, I see that your still here" Fatin muterred walking past her dad and into the house as he closed the door

when she entered her house she saw one if her brothers and he ran directly at her, then hugged her tightly "missed you a lot"

"missed you too, dude" Fatin said letting go of him as she then saw her mother looking at her from the kitchen

"how about we have some food and then you can go upstairs and unpack your things" she said as Fatin looked between her dad and mom and then to her brother

"yeah, fine" Fatin said mostly for her brother. The lunch went kinda fine well they mostly talked about the trip with Fatin making a few remarks but she mostly managed to keep it together. When she was done eating she went instantly to her room with her bag

Fatin decided to just leave her bag on the floor and get her stuff sorted tomorrow. And decided to phone someone as she just laid down on her bed and as she told herself not to fall asleep from her tierdness

"so I'm guessing your parents are still together" Leah said over the phone

"yeah and look at that you are actually right for once"

"oh-"

"stop that" Fatin said rubbing her head

"what" Leah said in confusion

"the way you said that, it's not like their relationship effects me" Fatin said knowing that she lying a little when she said that

"Fatin..." Leah said doubting her when she said that

"okay well maybe it pisses me off but that's it, anyway how have you been ever since you got back" Fatin said changing the subject

"good, though my parents have been not stop asking me questions about it and also I'm putting away my clothes and that the now" Leah said going back and forward putting her clothes away in her drawer 

Fatin and Leah basically talk till, Fatin got way too tired and just fell asleep while on the phone with Leah as Leah just laughed and just hung up on Fatin 

•••••••••• 

Martha and Toni were in the taxi together, since Toni decided to stay at Martha's for awhile. They arrived and got out of the car

"you know what I'll get the bags, you tell Bernice that we're back" Toni said

"you sure, my bag is pretty heavy" 

"yeah totally" Toni said popping the boot of the car open

"right thanks, Toni" Martha said heading for the door

Martha reunited with her mother with a hug while Toni struggled with the bags

"the fuck Marty, did you pack the whole room in your bag" Toni said as Bernice decides to take the bag of off her

"yeah toni, your right what have your bag" Bernice said as she followed her daughter into the house

"it's exactly what I packed, maybe you guys are just weak"

"okay rude" Toni commented as she closed the door

"I assume that your staying here, Toni" Bernice said as they sat down the bags in the hall 

"is that already" Toni said as they all sat down in the living room

they chatted for awhile till Martha and Toni headed to Martha's room, as Martha got some of her clothes sorted in her drawers while Toni helped

Toni was happily helping till she realized Martha had stopped to sit down on her bed and went on her phone

"Martha, this is your clothes here you can't just sit there and let me do it" Toni said with a T-shirt in her hand as Martha just ignored her so Toni flung the top at her

"really, can I just text someone for like a minute" Martha said as she flung the top back at her

"who you texting wait is it Marcus" Toni said as Martha just gave her a look "oh it's totally Marcus" Toni said as she sat down next to her

"still can't believe he texted you back, do you think anyone else's 'person' texted them back" Toni said as she looked over Martha's shoulder

"uh maybe I still can't believe he's up isn't it like four am in Germany" Martha said as Toni looked at the time

"yeah probably" Toni said as she laid down on the mattress on the floor

"you going to sleep already"

"yeah I'm tired, aren't you"

"no not really, also aren't you supposed to be the night owl here" 

"yes I am but now the night owl is tired so goodnight" Toni said as she faced away from Martha and slept

as Martha laid down, still on her phone texting Marcus, Martha was glad that Marcus texted her back on the trip because Marcus was actually an alright guy through the messages

•••••••• 

Gretchen and Audrey were talking about the Twilight of Adam boys as they accomplish getting a fire started. Then Thom came in the room with a phone in his hand

"sorry to interpret you guys but um Nora called you, Gretchen" he said as they turned to him

"did she say anything after the call ended"

"no"

"why would she be calling you, didn't you give them all R.M 3.9" Audrey questioned

"yeah but there was only seven of them" Gretchen answered

"wait that means..."

"yeah don't you think that I know what that means, you know what if she calls again I'll just pick up" Gretchen said as she sat down on a nearby office chair

"and what will you say" Thom asked

"I'll figure that out, Thom" Gretchen said raising her voice


End file.
